


Time and Time Again (Part 1)

by ConsultantintheTardis



Series: Time and Time again [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultantintheTardis/pseuds/ConsultantintheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone again, the Doctor returns to his home away from home. London England. Broken from his numerous losses, he sees what could be the next companion, but nothing ever goes to plan. </p>
<p>Thrust together The Doctor meets someone from his future. </p>
<p>Mr. John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor took in a deep breath, the smell of London made him relaxed. Earth had always been a second home to him, even more so than Gallifray had. Since its destruction though, the Time Lord had been avoiding the planet somewhat -Or more accurately since his regeneration. Losing Donna, Martha and Rose had caused him to turn away from humanity, not that they did anything wrong, but he just couldn’t keep coming back. Thankfully when he found Amy, she was happy to run away in the box just as much as he was.   
But now even she was gone. 

Of course there was River, he knew there was still time with her but even that was coming to an end. The Doctor found himself popping back to early in her time line more frequently, stealing as much time as possible. A good few times he came twice in one day. Once she had even told him to come back later as she was tired. That was a new one for the Doctor. But his visits were made out of fear, fear that her past would run out and he would be standing back watching as she left for that damn library. He would keep her as far away from that as possible, for as long as he could. But there was only so much time he could buy her. And it was running out.  
Clara of course was wonderful, they always are. So brave, so smart. She didn't last very long. She met a lovely man on a frater and decided to stay with him. But it was alright, the Doctor was used to saying goodbye. 

So now he stood in London eye looking at the people, wondering if he should even bother bringing someone new, just to grow attached, and watch them leave him. All these people though, they rushed past him consumed by their dull lives, work and chips. 

The Doctors eyes stopped on a woman, she was standing across the road yelling at a building, he stared for a moment longer as someone handed her a box. It looked like she had been fired. He glanced up at the building she walked out of, it was an antique store. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic screw driver scanning, of course he got looked at by the passers-by but they all just assumed he was a mad man with a bow tie. 

The Doctor couldn't help but grin reading the scan. Alien Technology. Nothing was a coincidence, everything happened for a reason. Now the Doctor took closer notice at her. She was young, not too young. She looked maybe late twenties? She had bright blue eyes, the Doctor could see that clearly as she picked up her second box the man had just thrown down. Her hair was light brown with a slight wave, she was very petite and child looking though she dressed classy. It was what was in those boxes that caught the Doctors attention. He couldn't see it but they scanned as alien. 

Wonderful! The Doctor thought before walking to the lights pressing the button, he watched her try and balance the two boxes without even an offer of help from any of the passers-by. He saw perfectly what would happen. He would walk over, take a box and smile. He would take the box where ever she needed it, using that as an excuse to see what she had. He would ask her what had happened with her job and she would say she got fired for some silly reason, she would then go on to say how she doesn't know how she will pay rent now, maybe she would have to move back in with her family, she wouldn't like that though, she was never close with them, or maybe they had passed on and she didn't have a family… She would be alone in the world, collecting Alien tech, because the thought of something out there being bigger then herself called to her, she would know there was more and she would want it… 

And the Doctor? He would be more than happy to oblige. He would show her everything, the stars the planets, worlds of mystery. It would all be new again, seen from fresh new eyes. He would keep her out of trouble this time, out of danger. He would show her around site see, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Not her. Not again. Not this time.   
The Doctor pressed the button again, wishing traffic would hurry up and stop. He wondered if it would be easier to walk back to the Tardis, and pop over to the other side that way… He decided against it, too lazy. He watched as she finally get them balancing and looked at the traffic herself, though the opposite part of the intersection, she pressed her button to walk of course she wasn't going his way. But the Doctor figured, his light would go green first and he would get over to her before she walked off. It would all work out just find.

But it didn't. The girl looked at the traffic and bit her lip slightly, anxious. She huffed and walked anyway, the Doctor frowned as she ran across the road in-between cars. At the same time a car came speeding through, it was black with tinted windows, which was the best he could see, the doctor knew NOTHING about cars, only knew they went…vroom… most of the time. 

“NO!” He yelled running across himself, jumping over the bonnet of one of the newly stopped cars, but it was too late. The boxes flew through the air, the contents being flung away left in the speeding cars dust. It didn't even stop. By the time the Doctor got to her she was almost gone. 

“Move out of my way I'm a Doctor!”

“…Damn it!” The Doctor yelled angrily pouching the ground, feeling the gravel scrap his hands. He took a moment before he looked at the new comer. An older male, he was shortish with ash blonde hair. He clearly wouldn't be half the Doctor the actual doctor was. 

“she isnt breathing!” He said taking a pulse. “Someone call an ambulance!” 

“Move” The real doctor spoke looking at the female he had all these plans for, the female who didn't even know he existed. “I can fix her move!” He yelled, his voice vicious and stern, the man looked at him in disbelief for a moment. 

“Its you…” he mumbled in shock. The Doctor ignored this and grabbed the woman slightly, his hand glowing gold. “Doctor no you cant!” The man said grabbing his arm. 

“I have to do something!” 

“You cant use your regeneration energy! She's too far gone it would take it all! Doctor stop!” The Doctor stared at him for a moment before this man pulled him away from her, away from the crowd. The faint sound of a siren coming closer. 

“…Who the hell are you!” The Doctor sneered looking at the man, he hesitated at first with a slightly confused look.

“Doctor its me, John” 

“Your going to have to be a little more specific John!” 

“….John Watson Doctor, have you not met me yet? That’s so weird…” John shook his head trying to let it all make sense to him. 

“Oh god not this again. You know me right, but I don’t know you. Of course. Well not Today Mr. Watson. Im not having any of it today, im not in the mo- … Watson?” 

“…Yes that’s right. John Watson” 

“Well … that changes things then doesn't it.”


	2. Time and Time again (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another spoiler to a broken man,

The Doctor stared at the man infront of him, he was not the Watson he had read about... He was missing the moustache for one, additionally he was in fact real and not imaginary, not even questioning why he was in this time. Clearly Mr. Watson had a story, but if he knew the future he knew it was a story he would undoubtedly be denied, at least until he lives it himself. 

"Come on Doc' lets got a cup of tea alright?" John grabbed the Doctor's arm gesturing for him to move away from the woman, the Doctor though pulled free and ignored him, bending down to grab an item that had fallen out of one of the boxes she had been carrying. "What is it?" 

"None of your business" The Doctored sneered pocketing the perception filter, before looking around more so the crowd now far too thick to get closer. 

"Your a bit moodier then usual you know that... Im trying to help you Doc, step away from her stuff before someone sees you stealing from her...." John again grabbed at his arm, this time the Doctor obliging somewhat allowing himself to get pulled away, taking one last look at the brunette, she would have been brilliant. "You alight' then?" 

"Who are you?" The Doctor stopped walking and stared at the shorter man who huffed at this man's constant difficulty. 

"I told you already" 

"Dont play me for the fool Mr. Watson, you and I both know I am no fool. Now explain to me... where is the moustache?" 

"Im sorry what?" 

"In all the Sherlock spin offs, the books, the comic book, even when people dress up and pretend to solve murders, John Watson always has a moustache...." 

"Well... Marry didnt like it, she said it made me look like I was obsessed with chicken nuggets... Whats so important about a moustache anyway?" 

"Surely you have heard of the books then, about John Watson and Sherlock Homes, you are supposedly that John arent you?" 

"Yes everyone has read those books... At least they had"

"What do you mean had?" 

"I cant tell you"

"And why the HELL not!" It was obvious the doctor was getting infuriated, he hate this time travel rubbish when someone was ahead of him. Their toying games, there was only one person he would take that off and it sure as hell wasnt this midget of a man with questionable Doctor skills. 

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME NOT TO" John yelled back, annoyed himself. It was like a moodier Sherlock. 

"Well then, I think its time I leave John. Shouldnt really be here anyway, after all its my future." 

"Fine, you do that... Bye Doc" 

"Dont call me Doc" 

"I thought you were leaving?" 

"I AM LEAVING!" 

"FINE THEN GO!" John raised his arms in defeat as the Doctor gah'd before turning his back on the man and walking towards where his Tardis was. Before he figured out what the hell was going on with the story book characters, he was going to find that girl, find out her name, he was going to take her on just one journey, take her to the stars and let her have the dreams of days that might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short Chapter but considering its been what a year since i posted the first one, i was lucky to get any muse at all for this. I will hopefully get the plot out (which i thankfully remember) and keep it active.


End file.
